Unexpected
by Sumoomoo
Summary: Antonia Fernandez Carriedo is a 1st grade teacher working in Austria along with her two best friends Julchen and Françoise. But when she gets transferred to Turkey how will she adjust to a place where she doesn't even know how to speak the language! Nyo!BTT. Nyo!Spain x Turkey and others! AU Rated M for adult situations and language
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! Sumooli here!~ this is my first Hetalia AU fanfic on TurkeyxNyo!Spain. ;w;

In this story only the BTT are Nyotalia :3

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Always expect the unexpected. That was truly something Antonia needed to follow by more often. This being because many unexpected things happened all in one month. One of them involving her being transferred to Turkey. Another was her friend finally getting a job, in which caused Antonia to be transferred in the first place. Then she meets a guy who she might be crushing on?!

Always expect the unexpected.

Yeah that is TRULY something she needed to follow by more often

* * *

><p>" Hey Antonia!" yelled her albino best friend, Julchen. The white haired girl was running over to Antonia waving her hand in the air.<p>

Antonia who was just walking out of her classroom, blinked but then smiled brightly at the pale friend. " ¡Hola, Julchen! Whats up?" She says after giving the other a air kiss and hug.

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it today!" Exclaimed the albino girl.

The female spaniard stared at the other trying to understand what she meant by that. "Do what?..." she said squinting her eyes with a small frown feeling like she knew what the other was talking about but couldn't quite put her finger on i-

" I'm going to ask Roderich if I can work here!~ Don't cha remember I told ya yesterday! " Julchen stated crossing her arms and tilting her head a bit with a frown.

Antonia pounded her fist on her other hands palm remembering the albino mention something about that yesterday at dinner with their other friend Françoise. " Oh right! You did mention that! You were going to ask to work here in the elementary school so you could prove to Roderich on awesome you are! Right? " The spaniard flashed a grin. But she knew that there was no way Roderich would ever hire Julchen. She doesn't even have a degree to be a teacher and plus she isn't that great with children. However the spaniard would never say that aloud, and decided to support her good friend.

" Yup! Since he doesn't believe how awesome I am, I have no choice but to prove to the fool my true awesomeness." stated the albino with such confidence.

The spaniard always did admire how confident Julchen was for anything. It sort of made her a bit jealous... clearly the spaniard didn't have the highest self esteem, she tend to lie almost all the time. Fake a smile, she'd tell herself, and the result for it was people actually began to believe she was always happy. Because they thought she was always happy, she decided to sugar coat her personality a bit more. She included herself to be a bit oblivious, clearly back in the day it was considered "cute" and to be honest the woman wanted nothing more but to claw all into believing the lie. Antonia was always one that desired power, in her case she thought by tricking everyone into believing she was a "oblivious" "cute" "bubbly" woman, it only fed to her hunger of power. She liked it. She loved the idea of people thinking of her as the "happy one" She was simple. All the more reason to like her. Simple like 1 + 1. She liked that. It didn't involve complications, or the fear of being disliked.

However it's different with Julchen and Françoise, because they've known Antonia longer. They knew Antonia when she used to be a rebellious, daring, flirtatious girl. Therefore she doesn't really "lie" to them. When she smiles to them it's a more "real" smile. Which makes her and her friends in a comfortable position. She trusts them. Hell she'd probably trust them with her life.

" You go Julchen!" Antonia winked giving a thumbs up. " Considering you really NEED a job." she teased.

"Ha ha ha soooo funny Antonia~" the other replied rolling her eyes. She placed her hands in her jacket and looked over at the classroom across from Antonia's " Do you /really/ like being a 1st grade teacher?" she said while watching a kid arguing with her mom on how she didn't pick her up earlier. " I mean don't get me wrong some kids are awesome (notasawesomeasme) but aren't they...what's the word...uh-"

" A little too much?" added Antonia. " Sometimes. But as kids grow they grow from what they have learnt in their younger years. Then they challenge themselves, take risks, and reflect from their child years if what they did was 'right'. And I just want to show the kids the 'right thing'."

" Wooooaaahhh that was deep Ms. Fernandez-Carriedo~ " winked Julchen. " You might as well be a priest."

" I would never be a priest. Especially for what has happened in the past."

" Heh, guess you're right." said Julchen running a hand through her hair then scratching the back of it " Gee we truly were bad kids, you, Françoise, and me."

" We were bad. But Julchen, I think we always had a good reason for it, and plus most of the bad things we did were for the 'right' reasons." Antonia replied leaning herself on the door of her classroom looking up at the ceiling. She stared up there as if she was studying it.

" I won't deny that..." said Julchen giving a half smile. She placed a hand on her friends shoulder " Well I'm off to the principles office~" she said walking off in the direction to the office " Bar tonight?"

The spaniard who was still looking at the ceiling nodded "Sure thing..." She then looked at her friend walking away and smirked " Then you'll tell us all about how you admitted your feelings to the old guy!~" She shouted out at her, causing Julchen to give her the bird.

The spaniard chuckled. She really did love Julchen.

* * *

><p>The spaniard was running into the bar panting. She was a little late but that's because she was held up by a certain italian officer.<p>

" Sorry I'm late!" panted Antonia as she walked into the bar and sat herself next to Françoise who already had a wine in hand.

" Mon ami~ What took you so long?" pouted the french friend.

" Romano...again." sighed Antonia " He pulled me over for 'speeding'." she used her fingers as quotes for when she said speeding.

Françoise only chuckled and shook her head placing her chin on her palm " Ahhh~ he might have a crush on you~"

Antonia only sighed " As if! He's always talking safety this, safety that. Today he even said if he catches me again he'll definitely give me a ticket." she said then ordered herself same wine as Françoise.

" And then what~?" said Françoise smirking at her friend.

" What do you mean 'and then what' I told the guy ' sorry I'll be sure to watch how fast I'm going' and then when he turned his back I finished ' around you.'." She said sipping the wine that was brought to her.

The french lady laughed " Ahhh!~ Antonia just admit it you love him!~"

" He IS cute when he's mad. But he's younger than meeee!" Antonia pouted. " I'd give him my number if he was at least my age or older. But the fellow is 23. I'm 34 Françoise. And unfortunately, I don't date children."

" Mais, age is just a number!~ Antonia you should be glad that a boy his age likes you AND knows how old you are."

" I know I know, but I don't know, I just don't know.."

" BUT I DO!~" exclaimed the albino who startled both of them.

" Well look who finally decided to show up! What kept you mon ami?~" chuckled the Françoise who looked at her friend while sipping her wine.

" I'VE GOT NEWWWSSS!~" Julchen said excitedly. She looked at her friends and gave a grin then pointed at herself with her thumb. " THIS BITCH GOT A JOB!"

Antonia blinked and gave a bright smile " WOW! congratulations Julchen!" she said getting up and hugging her albino friend.

" Oui! Mon ami congrats!" Françoise hugged her as well kissing her cheek before she did.

" YEAH AND GUESS WHO'S GOING TO TURKEY!" She said giving a proud smirk

" Toi?"

" NOPE! YOU!" She said and pointed at Antonia. "ANTONIA'S GETTING TRANSFERRED TO TURKEY NEXT WEEK!"

The female spaniard's grin quickly faded. She only stared at Julchen. Now the spaniard gave a shocked and confused eye at the albino. She carefully studied her face to see if she was lying but, to her surprise, she wasn't and...Antonia screamed.

" DIOS MIO IM GOING TO TURKEY!?"

* * *

><p>ANNNNNNNDDD thats all for now! Lemme know what you guys think!<p>

:3


	2. Chapter 2

(( Hey guys! :3 here's chapter 2! Hope you like it~!))

**Chapter 2**

Antonia was in principle Roderich's office. Her stomach has been flipping ever since last night, the moment her friend told her that she was being transferred to Turkey.

_"__CAN YOU BELIVE IT!? ISN'T THIS GREAT?" Julchen said grinning._

Great... wasn't the right word. Clearly there was a mistake, she hasn't misbehaved at all right? She was a great teacher here in Austria, and okay maybe the principle and her didn't have the BEST sorts of bonds...BUT she was doing her job fantastically. She knew she was. Hell, ever since she started working at this school 7 years back, more and more kids have been joining this school for first grade.

But...

If that was the case, then why was she being transferred? Antonia continued to ponder on why she was being transferred. She knew Julchen had a role into this matter, and by the gods if Julchen is the reason she's being transferred Antonia is gonna have a hell of a talk with her. Antonia really liked it here, the kids were good, payment was good, life was just good here.

" Antonia?"

The spaniard stood up as Roderich walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

" Good Morning Mr. Edelstein!" Antonia said to him before he nodded as he walked over to his desk

" Good...Morning." he said as he sat and got himself more comfortable. " What brings you here?" He asked placing his music papers over to the side.

" Well...uhm..." Antonia started. " I've been informed by Julchen...that...well...uhm I was being...transferred?-"

" That's right Ms. Fernandez-Carriedo." Roderich said as he looked at her with a small frown " Didn't Julchen tell you the details of your transfer?"

" Well...she said I was being transferred to Turkey...but didn't really say why-"

" Clearly NOT!" The Austrian said interrupting her fixing his glasses. " Julchen was suppose to tell you that you were being transferred to Turkey because she was going to take your place!" he leaned back on his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose " She told me you were interested on leaving the school and try somewhere different for a new experience. The moment she told me that I had the perfect job for you. A job in Turkey at a International School. They called me for a teacher that was eligible to teach children in a different language, and since you 'wanted a new experience' I called them back telling them you accepted the job and that you'll start next week."

Antonia took a moment to process all of what he had just said. " W-WHAT!?" She screeched. No! She couldn't do that! "..BUT M-MR EDELSTEIN! I CANNOT DO THAT! You must call them back telling them I refuse!"

" It's too late for that, they have already bought your ticket. You leave next Tuesday."

" My GOD! That's 3 days from now!" Antonia was panicking she was so nervous for this.

" And? You have 3 days to pack! Don't worry about your things in your classroom. Julchen has informed me that you were willing to lend them to her."

" B-BUT-"

" Also! Make sure you do your best! Because they have high expectations! You might be a oblivious woman but I'm sure if you but you're mind to it you can get the job done!"

How did...

it end up like this...?

* * *

><p>" MON AMIIIIIII!~" cried the french lady hugging tightly to her best friend. " How could you leave to a different country on your own?! You're going to make me worry so much about you! Make sure you call me once you land at Istanbul, okay?! And don't forget to dress nicely! Fashion is very important for you! Always look your best!"<p>

A sweatdrop was on her cheek but she smiled " Don't worry too much Françoise, okay? I'll make sure to call you every night!"

" YOU GO ANTONIA! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS! REMEMBER TO BE CAREFUL AND DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS OKAY? " said the albino.

Antonia flashed her a nervous smile. She can't say she didn't LIKE the idea on going to Turkey on her own. But...she was excited! She always wanted to try somewhere new, really! But she just didn't think that it would happen so... /unexpectedly/.

" I'll try!" She replied hugging them both. " I'll miss you two a lot. You're both such great friends. I'm glad I got to meet both of you."

" We love you too, mon ami~"

" Yeah we are very happy that you're parents had sex."

The three girls laughed and the spaniard began to let go. She walked off and when she looked behind her she waved goodbye to them with them smiling and waving back.

She was really...going to miss her life here.

* * *

><p>" Ladies and Gentleman, we would like to thank you for choosing to fly Air Tomato, and to welcome you to Istanbul, Turkey. We hope you fly with us again soon!"<p>

The spaniard fluttered her eyes open...oh...did the plane land already? The spaniard rubbed her eyes and yawned. Once she had her things and got out of the plane, she stood there in the hallway of the airport. The signs...were in TURKISH... what should she do? Follow the crowd to the baggage claim? Ask? She looked around and saw a couple of officers standing near a cafe, she walked over to them taking a deep breathe and grinned brightly.

" Ah, Excuse me?"

The officers blinked and looked at her. For one thing they both blushed which was perfect, Antonia's thirst for control and power had been given, she had them both on her finger...which was extremely relaxing.

" Do you know...where the baggage claim is?" She said with her spanish accent. She kept her oh-im-so-lost-please-help-me-im-so-cute smile and thankfully she got some finger pointing directions.

She nodded and said thanks before heading off in the direction they instructed. She smiled, now this wasn't so bad! She thought she was going to be seen as someone weird, but God was on her side and has taught her that she could use her "fake" personality. She saw this as perfect! Absolutely relaxing! Everything was going to be okay now! Oh look the baggage claim! Ah! She could see her bag! Yes! Things were going out perfectly, she just went over to it, pulled up the handle, and then...why was there a hand on her shoulder?

" Hey! That's my bag!"

Huh? She looked down at the bag, it was a red bag. She frowned, no doubt about it this was her bag! Now who in...

As the spaniard turned around her eyes widened, this man that was claiming this was his bag...was handsome! He had brown hair, olive skin, tall, and he had a stubble on his chin...which for Antonia it was a huge turn on. He also wore a white mask, which for her made him seem absolutely...interesting. She couldn't make out the color of his eyes, but she didn't think on that too much. The point was, this attractive man was holding onto her shoulder and was...TRYING TO STEAL HER BAG!

" I'm sorry but I think you're mistakened! That's my bag!" She said trying to take it back from him.

" What..?" He said and looked down at her bag, no this had to be his. It was red! His favorite color was red. No this HAD to be his bag, this girl just want's to play with him. Just when he was about to retort on how she should fix her eyesight, they were interrupted.

" Ah...um but excuse me that's /my/ bag." said a timid boy with blonde hair with a Canadian flag emblem sweater who had a white small bear in his arms. " See the little charm on the handle? P-Plus...my name's on the tag."

The spaniard and the turk both blinked at the timid blonde and looked at the name tag, there it was Mathew Williams. They both grinned nervously.

" Ah, Sorry Matt! Here ya go!" Said the turk scratching the back of his head with a slight blush. He was truly embarrassed, Antonia noted.

But so was she. She was about to argue with the Turk, mostly because she really thought it was her bag, and there was something about him that looked awfully familiar... which bugged her. But she didn't pay too much attention to it.

" Lo siento! I'm so sorry Matthew! I thought it was mine!" she said laughing nervously.

The blonde smiled and waved his hand " Aha, no it's okay! Bags tend to look the same" his voice was really soft though...huh that was cute.

" And I'm sorry to you as well!" Antonia said to the tall man. " I didn't mean to cause disruption!"

The tall man (Turk) stared at her, he gave a warm smile " Don't worry about it! It's okay! I'm sorry too though, I should've checked the tag." he gave a small chuckle.

" No no it's fine! We were both at fault." She replied giving a smile in return. " Well have a great rest of the day." she said and with that walked off to find her bag. She glanced behind after a bit of walking and saw the tall man laugh with the blonde (Canadian). Her heart skipped a beat...

well...that was unexpected.

* * *

><p>After the whole bag incident, and found her ride to the school, she was now getting out of the car that had given her a ride to the school she was expected to teach in.<p>

" Ms. Fernandez Carriedo?" said a tall blonde man who was in a suit. It appeared to be the principle of the school.

" That's me!" She said with a bright smile that wasn't returned.

The man nodded at her " Welcome to the Istanbul International Language School, I am principle Ludwig but you can call me General Ludwig."

She nodded and playfully saluted him " Yes sir!"

" You must be tired from your long trip so i'll make this tour quick."

" ¡Si señor!" she said

" Great your practicing! I look forward to big things from you Ms. Fernandez Carriedo."

Antonia nodded with a smile, but then she blinked " Huh?! Wait practicing!?" she said confused to the General who was already on his way inside.

" Da, you're going to be the Spanish teacher here along with being the 1st Grade Class E homeroom teacher." he said to her in a strict matter.

Spanish teacher? She blinked and then realized her job was going to be a lot tougher on her now. Yes she knew spanish, however she never studied it or know how to even TEACH it.

" Mr. Roderich said you were one of the best Spanish teachers he's ever had in his school." General Ludwig continued to say then turned back to walking up the steps into the building.

Roderich! OF COURSE! He sugarcoated her to get rid of her quick enough. She slapped a hand to her forehead. That Roderich... she sighed and followed him up the stairs.

This job... was going to be tough.

(( ANNDD that's all for now!~ Stay tuned for more chapters in the future :3 ))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

What a job! After Antonia went through the whole tour she was exhausted and stressed. Her job was going to be a lot tougher on her than she thought! How was she going to going to keep up with it all? PLUS she was going to have to get another job since the payment wasn't enough for her to keep up with rent. She was now at her new apartment in which was actually a nice size. It had a great view of the ocean and she saw that she pretty high up too, which was great since she that way only few people could see what she was doing. For the time being she couldn't afford much other than a few cooking supplies and dinner.

Antonia sighed. This was going to be tough but she smirked, she loved a good challenge.

" Yes! I'M GOING TO DO IT!" she said punching the air.

* * *

><p>Later that night she made a phone call to Françoise. After a couple of rings she heard her best friends thick french accent on the other line. Antonia smiled " Hola its me!~"<p>

"MON AMI! JULCHEN! ANTONIA IS ON THE LINE!" screeched her friend joyfully.

Antonia could hear the albino say ' NO FUCKING WAY HOLD UP IM GOING'

Françoise chuckled " Antonia!~ How was your flight? Did you see the school?"

Antonia nodded " Si!~ I had a good flight and the school was great! It's so big and pretty!"

" Ahhhh~ that's good Antonia, well we are just here with Arthur~"

" Eyebrows is there? Tell him to go fuck himself!" Antonia laughed

" Arthur, Antonia says hi~" Françoise told him

She could hear him reply " What a bloody lie."

Antonia liked to tease the British man. Mostly because they went to school together and back then he was actually popular. Which annoyed her because she was popular first and then he came in and just took it all from her. But pasts in the past and she didn't want to think about it. Plus she forgave him long time ago. Now she just teases him, in which he just gets annoyed or flustered. Her best friend is dating him now and she honestly thinks that him and Françoise are a perfect match.

After some small talk she hung up and was walking out of her apartment building to some nearby cafe till she saw a for wanted sign across the street at some run down restaurant. Antonia stared at it momentarily. Was this a dream? She made her way to it and walked through the front door after peeking inside it.

The bell rang and she heard

" I'll be with you in just a moment!"

She walked up to the counter. The place really did look run down as if they'd get only 1 customer a week, or something. She sniffed the air and noted that it was however tidy, which relieved her a bit.

" Hello! How can I help you?" said a young lady that looked about 28 or so. For one she was tall and she seemed to be curvy. The thing Antonia noticed first was that her hair was a pretty shade of blonde. Antonia admired it, of course Françoise's hair was also a pretty shade of blonde she liked how she'd pull it back with a white headband and it would make her look cute.

" Uhh excuse me?"

Antonia shook her head and blinked " Ah! I'm sorry! I was just admiring your hair it's actually very pretty!" the spaniard said blushing a bit in embarrassment.

The tall blonde blushed as well and blinked at her. She reached up to touch her hair and then said " You think so?"

Antonia nodded " Yes! You look really cute!" She said laughing a bit.

The woman blushed and scratched her other arm " T-Thank you.." she said with a small smile.

" So I saw your wanted sign and I was interested on getting a job here." The spaniard said with a smile.

" Oh! You want...to work here?" the blonde said almost surprised.

" Yep! It says as a chef and dish washer, right?"

" Y-Yes! I've been looking to hire somebody for some time now but nobody seemed to want to work in a place like this..." replied the blonde " You see I work here alone so I've got to work hard to try to keep it in shape but with no help, it's very difficult to keep up."

The spaniard grinned " Then don't worry about it, I'll for sure help you out!"

" But the payment isn't very high here!... You might just buy 2 dinners with the amount your payed a week.." Antonia noted on how disappointed she sounded. But when it comes with Antonia she always LOVED a challenge.

" That's fine! I'll take the job! I've already got a job somewhere else so I'll manage!"

" R-Really! My god! This is great thank you so much...oh! What's your name?"

" I'm Antonia! I live right across the street!"

" Oh that's great! My name is Katyusha! I'll be your new boss then!"

" Pleasure to meet you Ms Katyusha!"

Ukraine shook her head " Pleasure is mine, Antonia! So when would you like to get started?"

" Well I was hoping as soon as possible! If you don't mind..."

" No not at all! This is perfect because we will be having a lot of work to do tonight!"

" Oh okay!"

" Give me a hand with the bread over here Antonia." Said Katyusha who was already in the back of the restaurant.

" Okay!" said Antonia cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Antonia was a little shocked by how rundown the place looked during the day but was more shocked how lively it was by night. The place was almost like a loud crazy party filled with lots of men! It shocked Antonia on how crowded it was at the counter. Most of the men ordered just some drinks but then some would food too. Antonia noted that they must be here because of Katyusha, she had a maid uniform and to be honest, she looked incredibly cute in it. It had to be the reason why there was so many men. Katyusha told Antonia she'll make sure to get her one too, but not until next month.<p>

Most of the men seemed to be Katyusha's friends, and to be honest most of them seemed to be from all kinds of places! Some were from gangs, others were from politics, out of town, business men etc. And all of them ranged from Antonia's age. Katyusha did warn her on how much work this was. And for only two girls, it was an awful lot of work. Antonia didn't know if she could keep up!

" Hey Katyusha! Who's the new girl?"

" Her name is Antonia! Be nice okay?" She'd say.

Once it was really late and the people left, a few costumers would now just come for some coffee, or a late snack.

Then we'd close at 4 am and reopen at 4 pm.

Katyusha told her that she doesn't need to come everyday just on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays because thats when the place was busiest. Antonia agreed with that idea. She'd just have to get used to not getting any sleep on Wednesday night.

* * *

><p>1 week has passed ever since she came here to Turkey, and Antonia has been tired almost everyday now. Heck! She was so exhausted all the time smiling was no longer a thing for her. Every moment she got she went straight to bed, by god she was so tired she couldn't even teach without falling asleep on her desk!<p>

It was 3:30 a.m. and the restaurant was quiet. Like every night, many men showed up for some drinks then left late at 2 am. To be honest, this restaurant was weird. It didn't have a proper name! Their customers would just give it the name 4 chicks. Clearly before Antonia came along their were 4 girls which included Katyusha, that all worked here and wore maid uniforms. She also heard that there was a challenge that if a guy could make all of the 4 chicks fall in love with him he'd be the manager. If his prize were to be manger that meant this place was a pretty big hit back then. She also heard that one guy did it and he was given the opportunity to become filthy rich, but they say he declined and apparently he broke the girls hearts so bad that they could no longer work here. Antonia pondered on why would a guy reject on something like that, first not only would you get a ton of money, and some acknowledgement but you would have power on the girls who were in love with you, which would make them do whatever you wanted. She frowned.

He had to be an idiot.

" Antonia! I'm so sorry but I've got to run home! My little brother called saying my little sister was 'up to no good again'. Could you please close shop? I promise to pay you back!" Katyusha looked desperate. I mean, she was holding Antonia's hands as she said this. Katyusha also mentioned that her little sister was a bit crazy.

Antonia, with all her might, gave a small smile " Yeah no problem it's okay."

" Really! Are you sure!? I don't want to leave you here on your own!"

"Don't worry! It might be something serious with your sister. I'll be fine okay? I live right across the street too so there's nothing to worry about."

" Gah!... Thank you so much Antonia! I promise to make it up to you! You're the best!" And with that, Antonia watched Katyusha run out of the restaurant.

She sighed. Just a couple more minutes till she can go home and sleep. Antonia rubbed her eyes and when she looked at her hands she realized how dirty they were. She went to go clean them and as she was turning on the sink her eyes got foggy.

Shit.

She was getting too tired to even focus on washing her hands. She smacked her cheeks to wake herself up and took a glance at the clock.

3:49 a.m.

Antonia thought it was best if she just went home, it was almost 4 anyway. But...what if a costumer came? This place /was/ desperate and plus Katyusha wouldn't approve of Antonia letting a customer slip, besides Katyusha did this job everyday. If Katyusha could do it, Antonia could do it.

This was a challenge.

And Antonia loved challenges.

* * *

><p>When the clock finally ringed 4 a.m. Antonia couldn't even stand. She was so tired she couldn't even stand up. She tried opening her eyes and the restaurant was still bright and her vision was foggy. She rubbed her eyes again but they continued to be foggy, she needed to get home. She stood up and limped all the way to the light switch and turned off all the lights.<p>

Step 2, retrieve purse. She looked around the now dark restaurant. It was so dark that it took a long while for her eyes to adjust

Thanks to the street lights she was able to make out her purse that was on the counter. She walked over slowly and retrieved it, not even checking if she had all her things.

Step 3, lock up and cross street. With all the energy she had left, she walked all the way to the front door, opened it and then closed it behind her.

When she locked it she leaned her back on the door and looked in front of her at the street light and apartment building. Her vision, however was getting too foggy. Antonia could now only see a big light across the street. She shook her head and stared across the street.

Run all the way home.

It was the fastest way to get to her warm ever so lovely bed. She smacked her cheeks and with one step she fell to her knees. She couldn't run. She'd have to take this slowly. She got up slowly.

" Shit, I can't see." She smacked her cheek again and shook her head to try to stay awake but it was no use. 48 hours without sleep and doing the jobs she did was impossible to stay awake. At this rate even the sidewalk was comfy enough for her to sleep on.

She took step by step to cross the street. C'mon Antonia, almost across.

Once Antonia was halfway bright lights shined at her from her left. Slow to react there was a truck heading at full speed at her. Clearly there was not enough time for her the truck to brake. Antonia stared at the lights with widened eyes. The truck was honking at her to hurry up and cross but she couldn't move. It was chilly and everything seemed to freeze her to the bone.

Then something grabbed her arm. She was yanked back and the truck roared tires screeching. She now suddenly felt warm. Someone was holding her close, but it was black. She realized her eyes were closed and they couldn't open, but with the last drop of energy she had she slowly opened them to see a blurry face looking at her. She could hear that the other was saying something but she couldn't make it out.

How unexpected...

Then all was black again.


End file.
